The Living Beat
by ashleybotton
Summary: What to do if too much is expected of you? Your parents have achieved a lot and everyone is waiting for the same from you, and you just want a quiet life... Bloom's daughter knows this like no one. Her parents were famous, but she is a complete loser. Will she have the strength of will and courage to reverse the course of fate and find her own happiness and destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Bloom was running across a bridge that crossed a wide canal in the center of Magix. The night was young and full of lights, and there were no quiet and peaceful nights in Magic. There was a life around, music came from the bars and cafes, here and there on the benches was sitting some couples and tourists from all corners of the magical dimension were walking along the canal bank, admiring the views of the city. The girl started running, then suddenly switched to a hurried step, then began to run again. She was already late for a meeting with her love Sky, the young king of Eraklion. Of course, he would not be offended, but she didn't want to make him wait.

And here she saw the lights of the "Star of Magic" restaurant appeared, at which they agreed to meet. She saw her young husband, with a bouquet in his hands, he was looking around in anticipation.

"Sky! I'm here!" Bloom waved to her lover.

Sky looked at his young queen and smiled with relief. When the girl, panting, ran up to him, Sky tenderly kissed her on the cheek and held out a bouquet.

"Finally. I began to worry."

Holding the hands a young couple entered the restaurant and sat down at a pre-ordered table. While Sky was looking through the menu, Bloom picked up words for her ad. Soon Sky noticed the concentration on Bloom's face.

"I see you're thinking about something. What happened?"

"Actually, yes," Bloom smiled slyly. "Something happened."

"I hope it's nothing serious?" Skye asked worriedly.

"Well, it is. Something very, very important happened." Bloom leaned forward, about to say something in his ear. Sky also leaned across the table and listened attentively to the news. When Bloom had finished, he jumped up, rounded his eyes, and, running up to her, hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe! I will become a father!"

Yes! This was the news that Bloom hurried to inform him. She finally will become a mother. After all, she dreamed about it since the birth of Musa's and Riven's son three years ago. The boy was called Dean. All winx came to a friend to play with the child and help her with household chores. Since then, Bloom has dreamed of her child, that she will be singing lullabies to, that she will be dressed and fed. Bloom will be the fourth mother in the club, because her friend Layla already had a half year old son Alex, and Stella was already waiting for her baby. At first, Bloom didn't believe that Stella would become an exemplary mother, but over the past few months, Stella had become very responsible and prepared for the upcoming miracle.

"Bloom, it's just amazing! You don't know how happy I am!" Sky lifted the girl in his arms and circled, completely forgetting about those present at the restaurant. He didn't care about propriety, his beloved was waiting for the child! A long-awaited kid, not only for them, but for two kingdoms. "Have you told the girls yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll tell them tomorrow. I wonder what will they say? Oh, and what will the parents say? Do you remember how they are waiting for this baby? They still argued, the heir of which kingdom will be our first-born. Maybe we should not tell them yet?"

"Maybe so," Sky kissed her on the forehead with a smile. "How long are you gonna hide it?"

"As long as I can. I know they will take offense, but I don't want to be disturbed. I don't suffer from a lack of attention already."

"They'll go crazy," Sky grinned, and finally put the future mother on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom and Sky were holding hands while walking along the long avenues of the Spring Garden and enjoyed peace and beauty. The Blossoming Lilies Resort was famous for its magical landscapes throughout Magix. Well, how could at least one place in the world compare with these blossoming seas, delighting in its charm, in which every centimeter seemed to be thought out. Elegant buildings and statues amazed imagination and most importantly: an atmosphere of silence, peace and beauty that it was impossible to leave here not rested or in a bad mood. Everything here was just fabulous.

Bloom was smiling all the time and looking around and wanted to catch every movement in this magical place. At last she is far from her house! From a house in which she has not been alone for a single six months now, without anyone's attention. The girl put her hand on the already big belly and stroked it gently. Very soon... Less than three months and she will be able to see the face of her child and hear his voice. She really wanted the kid to be like Sky, the man she loved so much. Although the exterior was not so important. If only he was soon with them!

"Look, Bloom!" Sky pointed to a side and she heard beautiful rhythmic sounds of drums. Bloom listened for a few seconds, and then clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Let's watch it!" she grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him to the crowd, from the center of which came the music. When she approached, the crowd parted slightly to give the pregnant girl a pass and she saw several young musicians in the center of the circle. Near them there were about two dozen drums of various sizes and colors. Each of the guys enthusiastically knocked on several at once, giving birth to a beautiful and bright melody. The girl laughed and clapped her hands again.

"This is amazing! Ouch!"

She almost bent over and grabbed hold of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked uneasily, catching her by the elbow.

"Yes, I am," Bloom smiled and straightened up, "Just the kid is pushing. "Oh, here it is again."

"Come on, you need to take rest."

Sky carefully led Bloom aside and sat her on the bench, crouching beside him.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Bloom stroked her belly with love, "The baby liked the melody. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"Yes. Wait a minute."

Sky stood up and left in the direction of the crowd, where the drummers gathered. Bloom gently stroked her belly and looked around. Sky soon returned with one of the drummers, a guy of about twenty years old, who was carrying a small drum.

"Hello," he said with a good-natured smile. "Did you like the melody?"

"Yes, so much! " Bloom gave the musician a grateful look. "I've never heard such an amazing rhythm! Even from my friend Musa."

"These drums are special," the musician stroked the carved surface of the instrument with love. "We use only special sorts of wood, we prepare all parts for a long time and carefully, before assembling. These drums are the keepers of light and light melodies. They are able to dispel the darkness, but only in the hands of a true carrier of rhythm."

"The carrier of rhythm?" Bloom was surprised. "Like you?"

"Like us," the drummer nodded with a smile. "And like him," he pointed to Bloom's stomach. The girl even opened her mouth in surprise and looked down.

"Him?" she looked at Sky and then turned to musician. "Where did you get this?"

"I know," the guy smiled. "Those who can hear rhythms and give them strength are not so many. We only feel them and therefore give people melodies that can give them joy. And the kid... I feel that he can put the power into the rhythm. And that's why he received a small gift from us," the musician handed Blum a drum. "Usually we don't give our drums to anyone. These are very fragile and special objects. But for the baby we'll make an exception."

The guy slightly bowed to Bloom and, waving his last hand, retired to his comrades. Bloom still watched him with surprise after a while, squeezing a gift in her hands.

"Wow," she finally looked up from the road and looked at Sky. "Do you believe him?"

"I don't know," said the king of Eraklion, shrugging his shoulders. "There's some sort of delirium."

"And I didn't even thank him." Bloom looked down at the drum and hit the membrane several times. "But listen, it's really a beautiful sound! Be sure to give it to our child when he grows up. But we'll have to hide it from the Musa, otherwise she will not let us rest until she get a drum."

"I think you're right," Sky grinned.

Finally the day when the baby was supposed to be born. Winx and the specialists crowded in the hospital reception room, talking quietly.

"Oh, how I worry about Bloom!" Flora scattered in the hands of a bouquet of beautiful blue roses called Gabriel, a special gift for Bloom. These very rare flowers Flora cultivated for three months, preparing for this day. Flora herself had to give birth soon. It seems their children can go to school at the same time.

"There's nothing to worry about," Tecna reassured her, although she was trembling a little. "According to statistics..."

"Tecna, please, just not statistics," Musa interrupted. She had a four-year-old baby Dean in her arms. The boy turned over in a dream and Musa immediately began to sing a lullaby. Needless to say, that Musa sang amazingly, Dean smiled in a dream and fell silent.

"Bloom is strong, we don't need to worry about her," Layla said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"But for whom exactly is it worth worrying, this is for Sky. It's like he's not himself," Stella put in.

Girls looked at the future father. Sky nervously paced the room.

"He needs fresh air," Flora said quietly.

"Riven and I will take care of this," Brandon said, and they led Sky out onto the street.

"Guys, enough! I'm not little."

"Do not be stupid. You'll sit here, calm down," Riven said.

Friends sat Sky on a bench in the park near the hospital. On the other side of the bench sat an elderly woman and read a book. She didn't even look up as they approached.

"Guys, it's true, it's all right," Sky protested.

"It's up to us," Brandon said. "Don't worry, you'll soon join our club of fathers."

"I hope you can change diapers," Riven said. "Don't worry about it! Babies are cool! Before the birth of Dean, I thought that children are only eternally yelling beings, but this is not so. They are wonderful creatures, I love playing with my son. And what were the events when he said the first word or for the first time went!"

"Yes, he's telling the truth," Brandon said. "The birth of Eve was a new stage in our life with Stella. The best stage. Have you already invented a name for your child?"

"No," Skye muttered absently. "We didn't even think..."

"You will name it as the flowers that your friend will give to your wife," said the woman sitting next to her, not looking up from the book.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said: you will name it as the flowers that your friend will give to your wife."

"What's friend?" Sky didn't understand.

"The one that grows flowers, is it not clear?"

"I'm sorry, but how do you know this?" Riven asked skeptically.

"You know," the woman put the book aside, "I have the gift of foresight. By the way, I knew in advance that you would come here."

"Really?" Riven didn't believe.

"Imagine, and it's not at all good. Here I'm reading this book, for example, and it's not necessary for me. As soon as I opened it, I already knew how it would end," the woman sighed sadly.

"Why do you read it?"

"To not look strange. People are surprised by my behavior. By the way about amazing, your daughter will have a very unusual fate."

"My daughter?" Sky was surprised.

"I see her fate, as in the palm of your hand, but I should not tell this. I will only say that she will have to struggle a lot, she will need a lot of courage. And your daughter will help her." She turned to Brendan. "And yours too," she told Riven.

"I have a son," Riven said with a wry grin.

"Well, it's still ahead," the woman finished and went back to reading the book.

Brandon stared at her in surprise, and Riven rolled his eyes, all the way to show that he was thinking about this fortune-teller and her prophecies.

Here Timmy ran out onto the porch of the hospital. Looking for the guys, he waved to them and shouted:

"Baby was born! It's a girl! Come on, everyone is already in Bloom's room!"

Sky fell from the spot and rushed to the entrance to the entrance, almost knocking Timmy off his feet. Riven and Brandon barely kept up with him. Instantly breaking the distance to the room, Sky burst into her and froze on the threshold. Winx, surrounded by a bed on all sides, immediately moved away, revealing a happy mother. Bloom smiling was holding something small in her snow-white diaper. Specialists finally caught up with Sky and stood in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Well, you're running so fast, buddy," Brandon said. "Congratulations, Bloom!"

"Thank you," Bloom smiled happily. "Sky, look at our treasure, see how beautiful she is," Bloom threw back the edge of the diaper.

Sky went to the edge of the bed and bent over his daughter. Everyone in the ward too came to see. The baby was very charming, with pearly skin, a small snub nose and short red hair. Baby looked at the crowd in amazement at her large blue eyes.

"What a beautiful girl!" Flora gasped, "God, I completely forgot! Bloom these are for you," a fairy of flowers handed Bloom a bouquet, long waiting for its hour.

"Flora, how nice!" Bloom breathed a beautiful aroma of roses. "They are adorable! And what are they called?"

"This variety is called Gabrielle."

"Gabriel... But we didn't even come up with a name for the girl! Sky, can we call her Gabrielle?"

"I think it's a beautiful name," Sky embraced his beloved wife and kissed her daughter's forehead. Now they are the happiest family in the world. He forgot to think about the old woman's prophecy. At that moment, only Riven remembered the fortune-teller's words.

"How strange," he thought. "I guess she just joked and accidentally guessed.

Since Gabrielle's birth, a week has passed and today the baby and her mother were taken home. A crowd of relatives and friends gathered near the hospital. Bloom's parents even dragged the orchestra from Domino, who was preparing to start playing when the young mummy left the hospital. At last Bloom showed up with her parents from the doorway and waved to her friends. Nearby Sky was walking and carefully carrying Gabrielle in his arms.

"Look, it's Bloom!" Exclaimed Stella.

"My dear, take my granddaughter in my arms and take a photo," said Samara, Sky's mother.

Bloom took her daughter in her arms, King Oritel gave the orchestra a sign and a march broke out. Musa immediately clamped her ears with her hands and shouted:

"What a terrible sound! The drummer is terribly fake!"

Others looked at Musa with surprise. For them, the music was very beautiful, but for good reason was she a fairy of music? Perhaps she heard something that they could not hear. Bloom looked down at her daughter and she was horrified! Gabrielle's eyes darkened almost to black and in a moment the baby roared into a voice.

"Stop it!" Bloom screamed in panic, "Stop the music!"

The orchestra stopped playing, everyone looked in amazement at Bloom, and Sky ran to her and asked:

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Bloom looked down with fear. Gabrielle's eyes were blue again. She looked at her mother and only gently sobbed. Bloom took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It just seemed to me," she assured herself, "It just seemed."

"Nothing, darling," she answered. "It's just that the orchestra frightens Gabrielle. Better that he would not play."

"Good. Forgive this venture, my dear," said Queen Marion.

"It's okay, Mom," Bloom finally managed to calm down the mad rhythm of her heart.


End file.
